Not All Of Us Are
by LycoX
Summary: A few days after their second adventure in Mexico, Scott decides to take Liam to visit a few old friends.


**Not All**

 **Of Us Are**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Inspired by a scene in season 4 when Liam is a bit distraught and asks Scott how they are all still alive and is told that not all of them are. Warning, may need a tissue.**

* * *

Stiles had thought it was a bad idea but his opinion had been out voted by way of Lydia and Kira after Scott had brought up taking Liam to the cemetery where their friends were buried. As the young Alpha had wanted to show his young Beta the graves of those who'd been lost far too soon in the life they had. Malia hadn't really cared too much about the whole thing considering she hadn't really known any of them to begin with and neither Lydia or Kira could fault her for that as it was understandable. Lydia personally felt the reason Stiles thought it was a bad idea was cause of the guilt he felt over Allison and Aiden's death. Despite the fact it wasn't even really him that caused their deaths to begin with. And when Liam met up with Scott at his request, the kid was understandably confused by it, even more so when they met up at Saint Hills Cemetary. "Umm… What, what are we doin' here?" Asked Liam curiously as he and Scott stood at the front gates to the cemetary.

Scott looked from him to the cemetary with a serious look on his face before responding. "There's a few friends I want you to meet."

He then indicated for Liam to follow and the young Beta did so, albeit still feeling confused as they began to walk past the gates and through the various rows of graves. Their first stop was the Hale Mausoleum, something that honestly shocked Liam. "Out of the entire Hale family, only Derek, his sister Cora, Peter, and Malia remain..." Spoke up Scott quietly.

That made Liam gulp as something like that had to be hard on the remaining members. _Geez… No wonder Peter's a maniac._

They went on until they stopped at another grave, this time with the name 'Erica Reyes' on it. "This is Erica and one of Derek's Betas back when he was an Alpha. She didn't have it easy before the Bite and things were going good for her afterwards for awhile. I think you woulda liked her dude." Scott couldn't help but clench his fists in anger over what had happened to the girl as she should still be with them. Her, Vernon, Allison, Aiden, the Hales, and so many others.

"What… What happened?"

"She and another kid named Vernon tried to run away from Beacon Hills cause they wanted to be somewhere less violent. Instead… Instead they got captured by a Pack made up entirely of Alphas and were their prisoners for months. Erica later tried to fight back but Kali killed her. She was only 16 at the time..."

Liam's eyes widened over that as that was just horrible. He then gave a nod of respect towards Erica's grave and then had to hurry to catch up to Scott as he was already on his way to the next grave. One who's tombstone read as 'Vernon Boyd The Fourth'. "Meet Vernon, or Boyd as most liked to call him. A 17 year old shy and gentle giant who was more than willing to fight when needed. He was the last to be Bitten by Derek and it gave him what he was wanting, somewhere to belong where he had friends and wouldn't have to eat alone anymore. Like I mentioned before, he was with Erica when they were captured by the Alphas and its where he met Derek's sister Cora as she'd been caught by them too. He and Cora were later freed by me and Derek but life wasn't about to be kind towards him as a month later the Alphas caused his death by forcing his body onto an unwilling Derek's claws. Something that really screwed with him for awhile too."

"Jesus..." Muttered Liam softly as he began to wonder just why his Alpha was showing him all this.

He was then taken to a grave with the name 'Aiden Carver' engraved on the tombstone. "This is Aiden, a former member of that Alpha Pack who along with his twin brother Ethan later joined us. Not sure how old he actually was and one of my biggest regrets is not doing better by him and even Ethan. He and Ethan could merge together to become one big Werewolf and it was not easy facing them like that either. He lost his life in the final fight against the Nogitsune and his Oni. And its something Stiles feels responsible for even if he had been split from the Nogitsune by that point. Aiden may have been an enemy at first, but he was someone we were all starting to trust to one extent or another."

Liam wondered if that's the evil spirit thing Stiles had mentioned awhile back when he asked him what he was at the Boathouse. "Aside from his brother, Lydia probably knew him better then any of us did."

Things were quiet at first until Liam broke it with a question that had been running through his mind with pleading laced in his words. "Why, why are you showin' me this!?"

No answer was given as Scott was already on his way to another grave, this time with the name of 'Allison Argent' engraved on the tombstone. Next to it was another grave marked with the name of 'Victoria Argent' as well. "Meet Victoria and 18 year old Allison Argent, wife and daughter of Chris Argent, sister in law and niece of Kate. In the Argent family, the women are the leaders while the men are the soldiers and Victoria was the leader until her death, making Allison the next leader. Victoria never liked me much and even tried to kill me once too. Kinda even gave me a slight fear of sharpened pencils for that matter as well." Liam gave him a weird look for that but Scott paid it no mind, seemingly lost in thought.

"Allison… Allison was special. Almost anybody who knew her liked her and was even Lydia's best friend. For me and her, we were one another's first loves… A love that didn't exactly have it easy due to her family being Werewolf hunters and my being a Werewolf. She's another death that Stiles blames himself for cause she died from an attack by an Oni. But it was her who figured out that silver was the key to ending their threat. Like Erica, Vernon, and Aiden, I think you would have liked her as you would have them and I think you would have even learned things from them too. Heh, I kinda think at times she probably would have slapped me upside the head for bringing you into this life." He gave a saddened smile over the thought of his lost love and it made Liam feel slightly awkward.

As well as feeling a pang of loss for four people he'd never get to meet. Well, five if he wanted to include Allison's mom but she sounded freakin' scary man! His Alpha then looked right at him and made the boy want to stand straighter cause of it. "You asked me why I'm showin' you this, and its cause I wanted you to know about them. Not so that you'll want nothing to do with this but so that you'll know we haven't had the easiest of times and keep it in mind as we protect the town and its people. By fighting on, we honor their memories as the alternative just doesn't sit right with me."

Silence reigned between the two of them again as they stared at Allison's tombstone. "I… I'm not gonna force you to keep fighting with us Liam. Its completely your choice and I want you to remember that. If you only want to learn control so that you won't be a danger to yourself and others, I'll understand. Maybe Satomi will be willing to help with that too. Who knows, maybe I'll learn somethin' too?"

"But you're already an Alpha, a True Alpha even! Even though I barely get the big deal about that! What more do you need to know?"

Scott just sighed. "I'm just like you dude, I'm young and I still have a lot to learn. I got the Bite at the age of 16 and then a year and some change later I'm an Alpha. If I don't learn anything, I can't put it to use to protect those I care about. Learning new things is always important, remember that Liam." Liam nodded in understanding after that.

There was silence again as the young Beta thought through things and came to a conclusion. "Scott?"

He got a look of curousity his way and the young man went on with what he was about to say. "I don't want to just learn how to control it, I want to use it to help you guys out in whatever happens next."

"You sure about this man? The next thing we face might be worse then assassins, murderous uncles and aunts, and Berserkers." Both gave a shudder over the mention of the Berserkers.

Hell, Scott was having nightmares about his thankfully short lived time as one and only Melissa and Kira knew about it. The fact his girl hugged him so tightly to her body anytime she learned of the nightmares or was there for it made him even more appreciative of her then what he already had been. He watched as Liam gave a firm nod. "I'm sure Scott, more than I have been of anything else except for maybe Lacrosse."

"Coach will be happy to hear that." Replied Scott with a grin on his face and causing Liam to chuckle as well.

"But I will understand if you ever, and I do mean ever want to walk away from this."

Liam nodded and watched as his Alpha walked off and it wasn't long before he was following after as well. Though when he turned back to give one last look at Allison's grave and even give a nod of respect, the sight he saw greatly surprised him! As above Allison's tombstone was the ghostly images of several different people, all of whom were smiling at him! Though the Redhead's smile kinda creeped him out a little if he was being honest. A blonde girl floated out towards him with a smile on her lips. "Do us proud little brother and kick a lot of ass!"

A short black haired girl came up next to her who was also smiling. "And please tell Scott I wouldn't hit him in the head, trip him maybe but not hit him." The blonde girl smiled at that and Liam had a feeling there was a story behind that whole thing.

"I… I will. I promise to do my best to honor all of you." The two girls, along with the others gave nods to that and watched him run off to join up with Scott.

As he left, Vernon came up next to Erica. "You think they'll be able to handle what's coming next?"

"Of course they will!" Voiced Erica assuredly.

"They are the McCall Pack and no matter the odds, they always pull through." Added Allison and Vernon just nodded while hoping the girls were right about this.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed this!**


End file.
